


Lamaze Class

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [4]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wants to take a Lamaze class. Anne is having none of it. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamaze Class

Tim offered his arm to his pregnant wife as they left the examination room at the OB/GYN. The appointment had shown everything to be progressing normally, but with her case being as special as it was, regular checkups were important.

They exited through the lobby, and Tim pointed out a sign on the wall. "Look, Anne, they're having a couples' Lamaze class next Saturday. We should go."

"Why on Earth would we do that?" 

He opened the car door and helped her into the seat, then slid in beside her. Normally, he would drive, but these days he was leaving that to the PO so he could keep his backseat-bound wife company.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be nice. We could both learn some things to help you out when the time comes."

"Tim, I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I'll be okay. I've done this a few times before, and neither of those was any problem for me." 

"It's been thirty-five years, I'm sure something has changed since then-"

"I am not going to have pictures of us at a _Lamaze class_ on the front page of every tab in the country because some twenty-something mother-to-be in need of a quick buck rats us out to the press! Again, I appreciate the thought, but it's not happening!"

Tim frowned, dismayed. "Anne, I just thought it was something nice we could do together. Yes, you've given birth before, but I haven't ever had children or even younger siblings. This is all new to me and I just want to be the best father possible. I thought this might help me help you."

"Tim." She took his hand. "I know you're worried about this, but you don't need to be. Lamaze class or no, I know you'll be the best father he could ask for. We don't need the class. All you need to do to help me is to be there and be you."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I was rude. I didn't realize that was why you had suggested it." She looked up at him. "Please forgive me?" 

"Yes, of course, Anne." He wrapped an arm around her and they rode the rest of the way home with her head on his shoulder.


End file.
